Puppet Restringed
by kiriakoen
Summary: This is Sasori in Negimaverse. How will he use his second chance on Earth?  I will accept any ideas for custom harems... Remember ANYTHING is possible. EX: Tsukuyomi, Chigusa, Zazie, shall I say more?
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1 : Puppet Restringed**

_**BOLD/ITALICIZED-Location**_

**Bold-Jutsu and spells**

_Italics- thoughts_

It was dark and light at the same time. He could not move or even speak. All he saw was the puppets that resembled his parents stab his core. After that, all he saw was darkness. Pure darkness. Until someone woke him up from his seal-induced sleep.

_**Heaven**_

Sasori of the Red Sands sat in a golden chair as he looked around to confirm he was actually dead. Gold pillars, platinum doors, and various other precious metals surrounded the room he was in. As he observed the room, he only noticed a single scroll that he reached out to see what it was. Before he could touch it, another hand slapped his hands away. He glared at the offending being, but was unable to continue as a young lady with flowing red hair and a rather well-built body simply smiled at him. He also quickly realized that he felt pain. Which he quickly came to the conclusion he had died and was in heaven.

"Why you shouldn't touch things that aren't yours, Sasori." Said the lady as she sat across him.

"…"Sasori said nothing as she opened the scroll and looked at him. He did not like the lady's look at all. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? Hem! My name is Destiny. I wanted to give you a second chance at life and give you a chance to repent your sins in the Elemental Nations." Destiny said simply as she handed him the scroll she had just opened.

As Sasori began to read the scroll, he could hide his joy. He would be given a second trial by the Heaven Council, if and only if, he completes this task. He then noticed what the 'mission' was.

"I must help a 10-year old and his class? Why would I…" started Sasori, but was cut off as Destiny spoke sadly.

"We found that in the near future, they would be the center piece in a great catastrophe. We want you to go as our insurance and stop the catastrophe before or as it occurs." She said as she touched the scroll and it disappeared. " Well, will you?"

Sasori nodded and asked the only thing that was now on his mind. "Can I ask for a few favors, as it would help me greatly to succeed. "

"Why of course, what do you require?" asked Destiny as she took out a notepad and a feather.

"When I appear, I want my right arm to be puppet arm. And I require the corpses of Itachi Uchiha, Konan, Deidara, and one of your choosing… That is all I need." Said the puppet master, as he finished he thought he would see a look of shock; but was greeted by a smile.

"You know what? I knew you were going to say that so here." she grinned as she handed him a rather large scroll. "Inside are the corpses, your jutsu scrolls, and even some medicine that you will be needing since your body will be human once again."

Sasori could not contain his shock until he remembered her name. Destiny. Great, never ask a being of the Heaven for favors. He took the scroll and noticed Destiny drawing her dress' sleeve up.

" What might you be doing?" asked Sasori as he slowly began to back away.

"Giving you all the information about the world you are about to enter. I mean ALL information." Said the scary Destiny as she began to walk over to him.

" A punch? Come on, isn't there a scroll for that? Wait wait wait! Give me some time to be ready! Oh Kami, I'm going to hate this." Sighed Sasori as the glowing fist smacked him in the head and disappeared.

"That was harsh, sis." Said Fate as she walked in. She looked a lot like Anya except 20 years old.

"This way is much more fun, you know" a rather sick grin played across Destiny's face.

- Office of the Mahora Academy Dean Konoe Konoemon-

It was boring. I mean extremely boring until a red haired man appeared from an incredibly advanced (inhuman) seal. The man looking 18 years old, immediately stood up and looked around.

"… who might you be, young man?" asked the dean as the man finally noticed the old dean.

"My name is Sasori of the Red Sands. And… you know what, just read this." Said the man as he took a scroll from his arm and handed to the old man. "and you are?"

"Oh! My name is Konoe Konoemon… and let's see… I see… this is very surprising, if indeed this scroll is saying true, I will not have to have you restrained." Laughed Dean Konoe as he gave the scroll back.

As Sasori sat on the couch of the office, the old man took out a paper and smiled.

"I think I can help you on your 'mission' by simply placing you as Negi Springfield's assistant. Oh, yes… Now to business. The scroll mentioned that you were to protect Negi and his students. Can you do it?" asked the headmaster as he looked seriously at Sasori as he stared back.

"Old man, I took over nations without second thought in the previous world. Mages, Ki-users, or even other ninjas in this realm is no trouble for me. Just trust me." Replied Sasori as he walked up to Konoe's desk.

The old man laughed as Sasori simply sighed.

_I believe he is telling the truth… Now how will he take this?_

"Now Sasori-kun, where will you be staying? There is nowhere for you to go…" the dean left the sentence hanging.

Sasori inwardly cursed himself as he sat back down. Even before Sasori had any time to think, The dean smiled and called in a stunningly beautiful lady. Sasori quickly looked away as she frowned at the boy. She did not remember seeing him enter the room.

"Ah, Shizuna-kun, please show our new staff member to the room with the current vacancy in the dorms." The dean said without pausing.

"But he is… " she hesitated, but was reassured by the dean's nod. "Ok, now Mr?"

"Sasori. Sasori Akasuna." Repled the former akatsuki member.

"Well, follow me, Mr. Sasori." Said Shizuna as she led the man outside.

The dean turned to look out the window and noticed a shooting star in broad daylight.

_I can't wait until tomorrow, at least heaven decided to help us this time…._

Sasori would have facepalmed if his hands weren't full with his giant scroll. As Shizuna explained, she was Negi's guidance councelor and that they were going toward the girl's dorms. He did not say anything as he slowly walked in through the doors and up three flights of stairs and in to a room with variety of circus objects.

" This will be your room temporarily. When there is a space open in the teacher's dorms, you will move later if you wish." Said the ever-smiling lady.

" Very well, but who am I staying with?" asked Sasori as he placed the scroll on the upper bed as the bottom bunk was taken by someone else.

"One of you students, now follow me, I need to introduce you to Negi and the class of 3-A." said Shizuna as she walked out of the room.

_I think this is one of my punishments… staying in the same room as with my students? ARGHH!_

Sasori simply sighed as he dusted his suit down. He would prefer his akatsuki robes, but this was a school, not to mention an ALL-GIRL'S SCHOOL! So he decided to wear the suit.

"By the way, where can I take a shower afterwards?" asked Sasori as he caught up to Shizuna. She simply pointed at some large double doors.

_in front of Class 3-A_

Negi was surprised to see Shizuna-sensei walk in. When she handed him a note, Negi stood there shocked.

"Now class, I have some good news to tell you. We will be having a Teacher's Assistant in from now on. Please come in." said Negi as he saw a tall red haired man enter the room.

"Hello, my name is Sasori Akasuna. I will be teaching alongside Negi and I look forward for our lessons." Sasori stood there not knowing what to do as the class erupted with questions. "Now, now, I will answer questions when they are asked properly."

Negi made sure it was one question at a time.

Kazumi Asakura "Where are you from?"

"From a desert."

Sakurako Shiina "How old are you?"

"…18"

Madoka Kugiyama "Do you have a girl friend?"

"… … … no" (several grins appeared and frightened Sasori in the level of … perverse fun)

Ku Fei " Are you good at Martial Arts?"

"… … … somewhat" (a loud cheer is heard by Ku)

Zazie Rainyday "…"

"hmmm? I'm staying in room number 320 for the time being" (gasps are heard as they look from Zazie to Sasori)

"…" Zazie stared at him.

"oh… well, I guess that's it for questions… I'll see the rest of you tomorrow on the train to Kyoto." Sasori said as he walked out of the class that was chatting incessantly about him. He only noticed Student number 31, Zazie staring after him.

_End Chapter 1_

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME AN IDEA WHO TO BE IN SASORI'S HAREM!

(ZAZIE WILL BE IN THE HAREM NO MATTER WHAT!)


	2. Kidnapping and Captive

For my first reviewer: **Jade-chan**, Tsukuyomi will be added before she could cause any damage to Negi's party… Heh… She wont's be helping Fate now for sure… Thanks for the idea.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA… I WISH…

Chapter 2: Onwards to Kyoto and Adventures

Room 320- Zazie and Sasori's Room

It was 7 at night. There were no words being exchanged in this certain room. Sasori and Zazie stared at each other across the table. When Sasori stood up to make something to eat, he noticed something in the fridge. In all his experience, he has not seen a much cleaner kitchen. In his mind he was shocked, but showed nothing on his face. While they could hear excited chatter outside, none of them disturbed the room. When Sasori took out some vegetables and meat, Zazie walked over silently. Sasori stared at her as she grabbed a pot and pointed at it.

"You know, eating spicy curry isn't exactly healthy at night." Said Sasori as he sweatdropped.

"…" said the 'circus' girl.

"…I can cook, and Zazie, just call me Sasori. The honorifics make me sound too old. And I need to wake up tomorrow early, so we'll eat mild curry." Deadpanned Sasori as he began to cut the vegetables.

"…" Zazie began to cut the meat into … various shapes.

Sasori swore that he saw an intricately cut out swan, giraffe, and even a star. As the rice cooked and the curry boiling in the pot, Sasori opened his scroll and inspected it. It contained the corpses he had asked for, but he did not recognize the fourth.

He decided to just remove his personal puppet scrolls for now. When he removed the corpses' scrolls, he was grinning like child given $100 to buy candy (?). Their bodies were already in puppet forms! Sasori quickly began to rearrange the seal to change how the puppet should fight and then removed those scrolls. When he removed the medicines, he noticed it contained various pills. He noticed quite a few soldier pills, red pills that stop bleeding, and a black pill that seemed rather unfriendly. He decided to test the black pills later. When Zazie walked over with spoons, Sasori quickly went into kitchen to grab the curry and the rice. When Sasori walked over, Zazie was looking at the jutsu scrolls that he was going to learn later. Zazie tried to read it, but couldn't as it seemed to be written in ancient language. She put the scroll down on the desk that Sasori had placed his items on.

The night passed without further incident as Sasori didn't sleep as he read his jutsu scrolls to make sure he didn't miss anything.

-On the Station-

Sasori stood on the busy platform where the students of various 3rd year classes were gathering. Although he 'learned' about the technology of this world, it was shocking to see something that he never saw.

_So this is this world's technology… But this 'train' has far too many blind spots and considering magic, I guess 'Konan' will help me here…_

Sasori then checked the group list for class 3-A, just to make sure who was with who.

Group 1: Misa Kakizaki, Modoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki

Group 2: Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga, Kaede Nagase, Satomi Hakase, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fe

Group 3: Kazumi Asakura, Natsumi Murakami, Chisame Hasegawa, Chizuru Naba and Ayaka Yukihiro

Group 4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki

Group 5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe

Group 6: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Chachamaru, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Zazie Rainyday

… _Looks like two are not going… Evangeline and Chachamaru… Let's see…_

Before Sasori could do anything, Negi bumped into Sasori's right arm.

"Uwa, I'm sorry… eh, Sasori-sensei, you're early! Are you excited for this trip too?" Negi was practically jumping up and down and station.

"…Maybe. Now Negi-kun, I noticed that two of our students are not here. Evangeline and Chachamaru; are they coming?" said Sasori as he showed him the group placements.

"I thought… oh yeah… Don't worry we'll just split the group and put them in different groups." Negi walked away to inform Setsuna and Zazie.

As the former Akatsuki member boarded the train, he saw something that intrigued him.

"Se-chan! It looks like we're in the same group." Konoka greeted the swordswoman with her usual cheerfulness, but Setsuna didn't even reply and walked away.

…_It looks as if they know each other, but one seems to be 'afraid' of something… Interesting…_

Sasori took his seat and looked outside. He noticed a strange woman board the very last train in the end. He made sure his 'puppet' wouldn't fall of the train as it began to move. He didn't like the fact that he was moving across the land in a very unnatural way (to him), but he didn't care as it would save energy and time. He walked out to the hall way and began to check up on the groups, carefully considering what the dean told him in the morning in his office.

-Flashback-

"Spies?" Sasori simply raised an eyebrow as the dean produced a map of Japan.

"Yes, now you see there are two magic groups in Japan one is in Kyoto and here. Recently there has been internal 'problems' within the Kansai Magic Association." The dean pointed at Kyoto and its surrounding region. "There is probably a certain group that wants to use my granddaughter's powers"

"Konoka Konoe? Why?" Sasori's mind began to create various methods on guarding the girl.

"She has a unique power. She seems to have vast amounts of magical energy that they want to take hold of and use it against us. So I am asking you to protect Konaka as well as rest of the class." The headmaster asked with a certain tone in his voice. "Also please make sure you 'assist' Negi-kun deliver the letter he is supposed to deliver to the Kansai Magic Association's head leader"

"Don't worry, I was one of the most powerful being in the other world…"Sasori left the room as he understood what to do.

-Flashback end-

Sasori was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a scream behind him. When he turned around to see what was happening, he noticed there were frogs coming out from everywhere. He turned to see the other way and noticed the same thing. He quickly gathered Chakra in his hands and activated the puppet on top of the train. Immediately, he opened the nearest window as paper flew in.

Kaede and Mana were both in shock until they saw numerous sheets of paper practically _grabbing_ the frogs and flying outside. When Mana looked outside their cabin, she saw Sasori moving his hands in a rather unique way. Negi and Chamo also noticed this as they came out to follow the papers that had grabbed the summoned frogs. Sasori grinned as all of the frogs had been thrown out like trash. He then quickly began to check each cabin for any 'damage'. Negi quickly checked his jacket for the letter he was supposed to deliver.

"Whew, I'm lucky that the letter's safe… Ah!" Negi stood in shock as a 'bird' snatched the letter from his hands.

Negi quickly followed the bird but stopped as he saw Setsuna holding the letter. He quickly thanked her for the letter and noticed the cut 'bird' on the floor.

"You have to see this, Aniki! This is the paper bird that just took your letter! I think Setsuna is the one who took the letter!" Chamo said with conviction as he held up the paper scraps that resembled a bird." She has to be the spy from Kyoto. And Sasori-sensei is also suspicious. I mean he joined yesterday and you saw him doing all those weird things!"

"Ahhhh… Frist Evageline-san and now this… What am I going to do…" Negi's shoulder slumped as he considered his options.

From down the hall, Sasori shook his head as he put 'Konan' back into the scroll he was holding. As Negi went back into the teacher's cabin, Sasori looked out the passing scenery.

_Setsuna Sakurazaki… no, it's not her. The paper bird was cut in half to be stopped. That little 'ermine' is jumping to conclusions far too quickly… I should move cautiously._

- Kyoto Hotel-

No one was amused. Several comical incidents had happened and the worst was when they drank the 'water' form the waterfall. It had been mixed with enough sake to make several of the girls drunk to pass out. As the 'tired' girls were resting in their respective rooms, Sasori quickly changed into his yukata and began to patrol the floor until he heard Asuna and Negi's voices in the lobby.

"What? Setsuna is the spy form Kyoto?" Asuna could not believe what she was hearing from the ermine.

"I mean look the roster. She's from Kyoto, so she has to be the spy!" Chamo was hardened by his decision.

"But Setsuna was Konoka's childhood friend. I doubt she would do anything, and she has been acting like that since we were in class together." Asuna couldn't decide who was right or wrong.

"Well, we can't prove anything without proof, so let's just relax for now." Negi sighed as he began to walk toward his room. "I'm going to take a bath, Chamo-kun."

Sasori decided to follow the two as they walked into the bath. Sasori hid in the water putting distance between himself and the boy mage. He drew a kunai from his right arm as he saw a familiar silhouette enter the bathing area.

"Hmmm… I Negi-sensei is a mage, I will need to take action… !" Setsuna heard the squeak of Negi's voice and decided to act. "Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi: Zanganken !"

Setsuna cut the rock in the bath and rushed as she saw a figure draw something.

"Ras Tel Ma Skil Magister: Flans Excalmatio!" Negi disarmed Setsuna, but the swordswoman charged forward and …

"Identify yourself, or I will rip yours off!" Setsuna warned as the fog of the bath began to clear.

Before any one of them could say anything, a single kunai embedded itself on to the stone that Setsuna had cut earlier. Setsuna let go of Negi in order to face the new target, but she couldn't sense or see anybody through the fog until both Negi and Setsuna felt a hand on their shoulders. When both turned around, they saw none other than Sasori standing before them.

"Chamo is it? I suggest you stop assuming things without proof. And Setsuna you will tell me why you are here exactly." Sasori's voice had no hint of letting them go until he had an explanation.

"But Sasori-sensei, Setsuna could be Kyoto's sp…y…"Chamo froze as he saw Sasori's eyes.

"Explain." Sasori glared at Setsuna.

"Well, you see, I am Konoka ojou-sama's…" Setsuna began but was stopped by a sceam.

"That scream is Konoka's scream!" Negi quickly ran out while Setsuna grabbed her blade from the ground.

Sasori simply disappeared and loud thump was heard on top of the hotel. As Setsuna reached Konoka, there were …monkeys. As she was about to cut the monkeys, but Negi hanging onto her legs practically stopped her from doing anything.

"Setsuna-san, they're just poor monkeys you can't cut them!" Negi was hanging onto Setsuna's leg tightly.

"That's right! They are harmless if you take out the fact that they are trying ot strip us!" Asuna was holding one of them away from her.

"They are all low level shikikami!" Setsuna yelled at the two, but was stopped by a giant segmented tail that came through an open window.

The segmented tail grabbed Konoka from the monkeys and dropped her unconscious form onto Setsuna's open arms. The tail then began to wipe out every single monkey shikikami there was. When the tail dispelled every single shikikami, the tail withdrew and Sasori came in through the window. Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna stared at Sasori and he simply stared at them back.

"Se-chan, I knew you would come for me." Konoka smiled "I don't know what was happening, but I'm glad you came, Se-chan."

Setsuna blushed and dropped Konoka into the water as she ran away as fast as possible.

"Ne, Konoka, did something happen between you and Setsuna?" Asuna was staring at where Setsuna had left through.

"Why does she call you ojou-sama?" Negi was practically panicking on what to do.

"Both of you sit. It seems as if Konoka is about to tell us." Sasori sat next to Negi as he put on his Akatsuki robes on.

"Before you tell us, WHO exactly are you?" Asuna aksed jabbing a finger at Sasori.

"…No yet…" Sasori said with his eyes on Konoka.

"Well I rarely talk about this even with Asuna. Before I came to Mahora, I used to live in Kyoto. I lived in a large mansion in the mountains. I didn't have any friends, so it was really lonely and quiet." Konoka started. "However, my mother brought over a few guests one day. They brought with them a little girl. She was Se-chan. She was my very first friend in my life in in her early age, she began to learn kendo to protect me. She protected me from dogs and from various dangers. But one time, I nearly drowned in a river. Se-chan tried to rescue me, but she couldn't until several adults got me out. That was when she began to train herself more and more. From then on, I rarely met her. When I moved to Mahora Middle School, I was surprised to see Se-chan. When I tried to talk to her, she just ignored me… It's as if I did something wrong. Se-chan wouldn't talk to like she did before."

"… tch…" Sasori could already tell what the problem was.

"Asuna, let's go finish our bath, ok?" Konoka quickly dragged Asuna into the bathhouse.

"Sasori-sensei, she seemed sad didn't she?" Negi sniffed as he asked the other teacher.

"Yes, and she blames herself on how Setsuna is acting right now." The akatsuki member stood up and walked toward the exit. "Negi-kun, come with me; we shall confront Setsuna now as it will hinder us later."

"That's a great idea!" Negi stood up and followed Sasori out the door and into the hallways.

After 5 minutes of searching, they found Setsuna putting shield charms all over the hotel. She was practically on the verge of crying, but was keeping an indifferent face. Sasori could _feel_ the sadness coming off her.

"And what would these tags do?" Sasori had to ask because he could not tell what a piece of paper can do.

"They're supposed to block any shikikami from entering this hotel." Setsuna said with confidence. "I'm sure nothing will be able to enter this hotel."

Sasori stared at her as if she forgot the most important thing in the world.

"What if the kidnapper is already inside the hotel?" Sasori said as he slowly began to walk toward Konoka's room.

Setsuna quickly realized her flaw and ran to room in question. Sasori reached the door just to witness Yue kicking the door to the restroom down. What they saw was shocking. Konoka wasn't in the restroom! Sasori and Setsuna quickly ran out in search of the kidnapper and noticed Negi confronting the kidnapper with Asuna. Setsuna quickly caught up, but was slammed into Negi as a giant monkey suit pushed the boy into the way of the swordswoman. Sasori helped the group up and continued after the monkey suit. As the four rushed out of the hotel, they ran into a station where the monkey suit entered the subway train. Sasori, Setsuna, Asuna, and Negi quickly got in after the kidnapper.

"Return Konoka-san to us!" Negi yelled as he drew a wand from his clothes.

"Why should I?" The kidnapper, obviously female, took out a piece of paper. "Charm-san, charm-san, please help facilitate my escape!" and threw the paper into their cabin as she entered the next and closed the door.

A stream of water burst forth from the paper and flooded the train. The four (five + Chamo) quickly found themselves partially drowning.

_Ojou-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't save you… _

Setsuna then felt Sasori's hand on her shoulders. When she looked up, he was smiling and nodded at the outside. The kidnapper was getting away!

_I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OJOU-SAMA FROM ME! ZANGANKEN!_

The hastily formed rescue party got out of the train and onto the platform.

"Tch, I don't know how you got out of that, but you won't be going any further! Charm-san, charm-san, please help my escape, Dai!" From the thrown piece paper, a wall of fire blocked the party's path to Konoka. "No one can break through that wall of fire… So I'll be seing you lat…"

"Ras Tel Ma Skil Magister: Freyt Une Vende Frans Saltatio Bleuera!" Negi's spell quickly dispersed the flames and opened a path to the kidnapper.

"H-h-how did you do that? No matter my 'Goki' and 'Enki' will stop you here!" She summoned a bear and monkey dolls that were as big as an average sized adult.

"How are we supposed to fight against that, Negi?" Asuna was on the verge of panic when she saw the dolls appear.

"Aniki, use the contract you have with Asuna-ne-san!" Chamo declared as he took out Asuna's pactio.

"Ok! Activate contract for Kagurazaka Asuna for 180 seconds!" Cried Negi. "Asuna-san, use this! Adeat!"

Asuna, being powered by Negi, received a giant swo… harisen.

Nobody moved or spoke for a good 10 seconds.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A HARISEN!" Asuna shouted at Negi, however was stopped by Enki's strike.

As Setsuna and Asuna engaged the two shikikamis(Asuna dispelling her taget with a single blow), Negi fired his 'Aer Capturae' to capture the monkey lady.

"Kyaaa! Someone help me!" She quickly put Konoka in the way of the magic arrows.

"Ah! Diverge!" Negi diverted the magic arrows to the nearby vending machine.

"Oh? Ohohohohoho! I know your type, when there is a hostage involved; you will not risk getting them injured… I have to say that she is preety useful." The monkey lady laughed at the group openly.

"What are you going to do with her?" Asuna yelled as she was being held down my smaller shikikamis.

"We'll use drugs and spells to turn her into an obedient puppet, then she'll listen and follow whatever we say." She grinned at the thought. "Oh, look 'ojou-sama's' butt has gone pale… isn't that cute?" She slapped Konoka's rear end and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasori finally decided to make an appearance.

All eyes turned toward the voice. The redhead drew a scroll from his robe's sleeves. It had the character for 'three'.

"What's that?" The monkey lady pretended to yawn as Sasori simply smiled.

"Sasori-sensei, what are you going to do with a scroll?" Negi was desperate to rescue Konoka, but was troubled at the thought of a hostage.

"Rescuing my student and getting rid of trash that dares to say the word 'puppet' when they don't know what a TRUE puppet is." From the scroll, a poof of white fog quickly covered Sasori.

"… HA! That is a sad trick, young man. Now if you will excuse me…" She stopped as she heard wood clattering sounds behind the fog.

"Sandaime Kazakage… Let the show begin!" Sasori's arm moved in thin air, but a giant shadow went straight toward the monkey lady.

"What can you-…What is that?" She stumbled backward, but did not fall over.

The puppet in question was large. It had a black cloak that hid its puppet body. Every stared at it in shock until Sasori moved his fingers in a unique manner again. From its right arm, a scythe and various blades came out and from the left arm; it carried a net that seemed to be glistening with some kind of liquid. The kidnapper tried to run, but the clattering sound quickly moved in front of her and blocked her escape. It quickly brought its arm down to attack the lady, but stopped millimeters above Konoka's rear end.

"So you too are affected by hostages? You are a amateu-" she turned to look at Sasori and found him gone. She quickly looked down and saw Negi right under her.

"Heh, Ras Tel Ma Skil Magister: Flans Excalmatio!" He quickly stripped the charm user and Konoka. As Konoka fell toward the floor, Setsuna dashed forward to catch her and landed on her back. Just as the lady was trying to cover herself, the puppet raised its arm again. But this time, it was blocked by a young girl attempting to hold back the blades.

"Tsukuyomi! You're late!" The charm user quickly jumped toward the door, but as she turned around to call for her hired guard to follow her; Sasori appeared before her and positioned a kunai to stab her. Until a katana appeared IN his right arm.

"Ara? Nii-chan… She's my employer so you can't kill her… Ara?" Tsukuyomi looked at her blade she found she could not remove.

Sasori's right arm disconnected at the joint to reveal a secret blade. Tsukuyomi parried the blade, but she froze as the giant puppet stabbed her legs.

"That's not fair! That big thing is unfai-!" Tsukuyomi threw up blood as poison from the blade that impaled her in the legs quickly paralyzed her.

The monkey lady had disappeared when Sasori turned to confront her. When Setsuna, Negi, Konoka, and Asuna ran up (Konoka wearing a Akatsuki robe that Sasori dropped on her seconds before), they saw the puppet disappear in to the scroll that Sasori was holding as well as Tsukuyomi's unconscious body.

"Setsuna-kun, I think she is the same style user as you. Her blade is similar." Sasori said as he withdrew the blade from his right arm.

""Wha-what happened to your arm!" Asuna cried as she saw the puppet arm.

"Aniki, it seems that Sasori-sensei has a long story…" Chamo said as he jumped onto Sasori's shoulder.

"Yes, she is indeed a Shinmei-Ryuu swordswoman, but what should we do with her?" Setsuna said after confirming the unconscious girl's body. " And why did she feint from a stab wound…"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. But first, let's go back. And Konoka?" Sasori said as he looked at her.

"Um… yes, sensei?" Konoka didn't know what to say as she looked at Sasori's eyes.

"DON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED HERE." Sasori said with a firm voice. Konoka nodded as she followed Asuna down the stairs.

"What are you going to do with her?" Setsuna asked as she saw Sasori carry the limp body.

"I'm going to take her in for questioning. Don't worry, the poison in her bloodstream will paralyze her body for a full month without treatment." Sasori said indifferently, "of course, she would be dead if not treated, but I do have the antidote, but I'm going to save it for 'good' girls…" the sentence was left hanging as he walked off With Tsukuyomi's limp form. Setsuna quickly followed the rest as she contemplated on what she could have done to prevent this type of matter from happening again.

-Chapter 2 End-


	3. Boring, yet Advancing Fate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!

Chapter 3: Free Time and the Truth

It was hard to tell what happened in the morning. First, Negi had accidently kicked Chamo into Sasori's face. Chamo in return scratched Sasori's face and the said man woke up in 4:30 am in a rage. Sasori woke up both the boy mage and the ermine, and then proceeded to tie them with the blanket and threw them into the closet. Without saying anything, Sasori went back to sleep ignoring the muffled whimpers emanating from the closet.

Sasori woke up at exactly at 6 in the morning. As he went into the restroom to clean up, Negi rolled out of the blanket he was tied with.

_The look on Sasori-sensei's face was… Ahhhhh! I don't want to see it again!_

After five minutes, Sasori was dressing as Negi was in the restroom washing away the memory of the demon face he saw at night. As Sasori and Negi exited their room, they noticed that breakfast was already being served to early guests. The two teachers plus one ermine sat down with a plate each and began to eat. Just as they were beginning to eat, the girls of the other classes and 3-A came into the dining hall. Negi was quickly joined by Groups 1, 3, 4, and 5. However, group 2 approached Sasori.

"Sasori-sensei, would you like to join us?" Misora sat next to Sasori as she asked the question.

"…" Sasori didn't answer as he continued to eat the day's breakfast. Breakfast was steamed rice with miso soup, along with a fried fish glistening with oil; and to add to the plate of goodies, a salad with tomatoes and Italian dressing.

"Let's see, we're heading toward the shopping mall to get some supplies that we can't get on Mahora Island… Maybe I should buy a plastic kit to have something to do tonight…" Hakase muttered as she picked out the bones from the fish.

"Then let's go to that new doll store that opened a few months ago!" Chao shouted cheerfully as her gleamed at the thought.

Suddenly, Sasori looked at Chao and stared at her. Chao stared at Sasori at his reaction.

"Dolls? … I'll go with you if you show me where it is later." Sasori answered his stare as he put his spoon and chopsticks down.

"… … ok…" Chao answered as her group looked at Sasori weird.

-Timeskip to after 3 hours later-

Chao, Satsuki, Kaede, Hakase, Misora, and Ku stared at Sasori. Their new teacher was looking at all the numerous dolls in the store. However, he wasn't looking at the 44cm and the 60cm dolls like his students were. He was looking at the ten human-sized dolls with interest (All female dolls! Not the *** dolls, but the ball-joint ones! OUT OF THE GUTTER, BOYS!). Sasori simply did not care for the price. Group 2 had nothing to say. Sasori exited the store with a grin that would make anyone run.

"Sensei, what did you buy, ne?" Chao's curiosity got the better side of her. She wasn't the only one interested. Hakase and Satsuki were next to Sasori to look at the 2 page receipt. Ku simply didn't care as she was still trying to figure out how to eat soft serve ice cream without using her hands (a simple dare by Misora). Kaede was carrying a bag of plastic kits that she bought earlier with Hakase. Misora was busy trying to trip Kaede with every attempt somehow stepping on her own foot.

"Here, just look at it and not ask." Sasori handed Chao the receipt. Sasori stopped for the girls to look at what he bought.

If there was a realistic way for jaws to rip off and drop to the floor, this was the moment. Over 122,625.60yen for dolls. Sasori's way of paying? Cash, of course. Destiny was mean to punch him, but Fate was kind enough to give him a fortune of exactly 81,714,996yen. 2 life size dolls and one 60cm doll. They didn't want to know what he was going to do with it, but it was a hell of a buy for the store. As Chao returned the receipt, she noticed two delivery addresses. One was to the hotel and the other two was to Mahora Dormitory. Although Chao found this weird, she didn't say anything.

"Sensei, because I introduced you to the store, buy lunch for us, ne?" Chao looked at Sasori hopefully.

"That's a good idea, aru!" Ku shouted as she finished her ice cream.

Kaede thought for a second and thought about what she wanted to eat, until Sasori held up a hand.

"All right, how about that French restaurant over there?" Sasori pointed at the large restaurant across the street.

-Back at the hotel-

Group 2 had recently tasted the best food in their entire lives. Although the meal had cost Sasori about 200 dollars in yen, he didn't seem to care. The entire group 2 was now in their room looking at what they bought until they noticed a package in their room. It was from the plastic kit store they had visited.

'Delivery for Chao Lingshen' it said on the label on the top. When Chao opened the box carefully, the group had their jaws once again attempting to leave their skulls (except Ku). Every single plastic kit in different types were in the box and a note on the very top.

"Thank you for a great time. However, don't ever waste time for your peers waiting. I don't like waiting to having people wait. From, Sasori Akasuna"

Sasori had opened the life size doll box and had looked over the doll. It had short red hair, petite breasts, a red gothic dress, and beautiful beige eyes (imagine a female Sasori with a gothic dress… wow). He had chosen this because it resembled him in a different aspect. Sasori immediately began to do a advanced puppet seal on the back of the neck of the doll. Immediately, the seal began to glow as Sasori began to pour his Chakra into the doll. In the process, Sasori did something only a certain snake would do. He split his soul and put it into the doll. It would give the doll a life and personality, but when destroyed; it would follow Sasori's chakra and return to Sasori (essentially the doll is just like bunshin, except that it could generate its own chakra with Sasori's blood flowing through it buy 'some' means.

(I'm sorry… I can't do the kissing game so I'll just do Asakura finding out Sasori after Negi's identity only. This is before the kissing game. Everything else is canon… Sasori is too busy with arming "Sasorin")

Asakura was depressed that she had lost her scoop, even with the Operation X; she wasn't happy. She finally thought she made herself famous by using Negi, but obviously failed because he would 'disappear'. She noticed a door ajar and looked at whose room it was. The room only had one occupant. And that one person was Sasori Akasuna. Kazumi quickly grinned at her opportunity to create her new scoop. She quietly entered the room and looked around the dark room. Kazumi pulled out a camera and put it on the night vision mode. She immediately noticed something on the futon in the center of the room. As she got closer, she noticed it was a human shaped silhouette under the covers. As she was about to draw the covers back, the lights came on and she slowly turned around with a nervous grin on her face. There stood Sasori, holding a cup of orange juice and a bottle of OJ on the other hand. He looked pale.

"Can I help my _sneaky_ reporter with something?" Sasori asked as he took a swig of Orange Juice.

"Well, I saw someone under the blankets and I just…" She trailed off as she slowly edged toward the covered figure.

She quickly jumped and pulled the cover away to reveal a partially naked ball joint doll. Its eyes were closed and just looked like any doll. She looked at the doll and at Sasori and back.

"…" For once, Kazumi looked startled. A life size doll in her teacher's room? What could it mean? Her brain began to go into overdrive as she began to think fast. Before she could move, she saw Sasori next to her suddenly. Kazumi suddenly panicked and fell down on her butt. Sasori sat down as he sipped at his drink.

"I heard from a friendly ermine that you found out about Negi." Sasori talked to her as if nothing was wrong. Kazumi silently nodded as she took another cup from Sasori and accepted the Orange Juice he gave her. "Don't worry. Just promise not to tell anyone and I'll tell you MY story."

Kazumi nodded and took out her notepad. Sasori told her about his life as a shinobi and what had happened to him before he came here. He told her on what he was in bare minimum detail. She didn't know about his childhood, but now knew that he was a special ninja. If she were to tell anyone about his powers, well she would become one of his collections.

"But what does that big doll have to do with protecting us?" Kazumi had to ask.

" You'll see tomorrow." Sasori walked Kazumi out the door and began to arm the doll with his favorite weapons and strengthened the doll's skin with various methods.

-The next morning-

Sasori couldn't believe it. He had slept through an event set up by Kazumi and Chamo (which he had sighed in relief that he wasn't involved). He saw Nodoka Miyazaki spying on Negi's group not-so-suspiciously talking about magic. Sasori for the first time in his life sweatdropped. He sighed and simply passed Nodoka, who slightly panicked and stopped at Negi's group.

"Meet me outside now." Sasori only said one phrase as he walked out the exit in his Akatsuki robes.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo stepped out of the hotel.

"Uhm… Sasori-sensei? What's going on?" Negi asked as he slowly walked toward the man.

"You should deliver that letter today. It is the student's free day…" Sasori said with a voice of annoyance.

"… Sensei, you are really impatient, aren't you?" Asuna sweatdropped as she said the only thing Sasori hated.

"Is it a problem where one should be on time and exactly have everything delivered?" Sasori asked as he pointed at Negi's letter. "Let's go."

"Awwww…. Can me and Se-chan go through a different path?" Konoka looked at Sasori with her cutest eyes possible.

Sasori didn't even blink as he replied "Make sure you're on time."

"Yeah! Let's go Se-chan!" Konoka dragged Setsuna away happy. Nobody noticed a dark shadow follow them.

_Cinema Town_

Both ladies were now officially part of the scenery. Without Tsukuyomi, the renegade magic group had lost an important shield and sword. A white haired boy just looked at the two before leaving the town.

_Whoever captured Tsukuyomi is strong in his own right. But as long as the Thousand Master's son never delivers the letter, we will be victorious._

-In front of the Gate loop-

Hiruko (Sasori) was beyond pissed. While Negi was fighting Kotaro, Hiruko was facing off against several charm users. They had quickly come to Chigusa's aid to stop Negi, but were facing a completely different enemy now. None of their charms were working. Their weapons simply bounded off the large back of this figure. And that immense tail of his… well, imagine a horde of mice doing nothing in front of a cave of 1000 snakes. Nothing was getting through the barrier(?) of Hiruko. When Hiruko had decided to follow Negi, He was stopped by these weaklings. It was endless amount of charms that was ripped apart by his tail and was getting pissed that he could not get past. He CAN'T kill them. That was his only problem. And time was ticking. He was making someone wait. THIS WAS NOT TO BE…

Immediately, the tail quickly began to melee the charm users into unconsciousness. It was … well, why do I even write it when the charm users don't have anything that can beat chakra-based hits. Just as he was about to advance, he saw Negi and his group exit from almost nowhere and sighed. The boy seemed to have figured something. Hiruko quickly disappeared from sight as he decided to follow them in the shadows. He took a bunch of charms from the eastern magicians before he left (very important) toward Kansai Magic Association's HQ.

(Sorry, no actual fight scenes until Fate and all the things begin to happen. And if you're going to ask about Tsukuyomi, well, she's currently indisposed with a certain blond girl.)

REAL FIGHT SCENE NEXT TIME! (I'm still practicing my writing to go with it… I can write original, but not from other material… SORRY!)


	4. A New Power

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED NEGIMA OR NARUTO!

Chapter 4: Demon God Cometh… for less than an hour

When Negi and co., reached the Headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association, they noticed Sasori (not Hiruko) talking with the head of the KMA (ha ha. I shortened the Kansai Magic Association); Eishun Konoe was waiting for them while talking with the former Akatsuki member.

"You're late." Sasori said simply as he shook Negi's hand in congratulations.

"…We ran into a bit of dog trouble… It was a big and strong dog…" Negi cried anime tears as he remembered the event.

"Why are they here?" Asuna asked as she noticed Haruna, Yue, and Kazumi behind Konoka.

"Well, Asakura-san put a GPS device on me as soon as we were leaving for the headquarters." Setsuna explained to Asuna as Nodoka stared at Yue and Haruna blankly.

"…Negi-kun, your delivery?" Sasori pointed at Eishun and Negi quickly remembered why he had risked his life against Kotarou.

"Ah. Leader-san, this is a letter from the Mahora Dean." Negi handed the KMA leader.

"Thank you. I have indeed received the letter. Now how would like to stay in the temple for the night is a bit late?" Eishun wanted to simply thank Negi for protecting Konoka until now.

"Well…" Negi turned to look at his students and sighed. "Ok, if it is ok with you Leader-san."

"Alright! Then let's ente-" Eishun was buffeted by Konoka hugging him when she finally caught up to her father.

"Konoka-san, please get off your father so he can lead us inside…" Sasori deadpanned as he noticed everybody finally noticing the last name similarity except Setsuna, who simply shook her head and followed her two teachers inside.

Inside the temple aka the KMA HQ, the group was served a rather LARGE meal. Sasori didn't eat anything but rice and fish, but the rest? Well… they decided to empty everything in front of them. Sasori began to talk to Eishun about something that seemed to get the former swordsman into a thinking pose immediately. Negi took notice and saw Eishun sigh. Whether that sigh was of defeat or something that was now taken care of, Negi hoped he would find out soon. After the meal, everyone decided to take a bath. Negi and Sasori was walking down a path to the bath when Chamo decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, Sasori, we know that you're on our side, but how do we know who you really are?" Chamo finally summoned enough courage to ask the red-haired man.

"…Do you really want to know?" Sasori asked Negi instead as the boy is the one who should be listening.

Negi nodded as he stopped to hear the story, but was stopped when the two (three including Chamo) heard a scream. Sasori and Negi quickly ran toward the sound drawing their weapons. Negi summoned his staff and Sasori ripped his right sleeves away to reveal an artificial limb from which Sasori drew a kunai.

"Sasori-sensei is a ninja?" Negi noticed, but froze when they bumped into Setsuna.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked as he held Setsuna steady as she recovered from bumping into Negi.

"Somebody broke into the headquarters, probably here for Konoka ojou-sama!" Setsuna explained, but all three heard something behind them.

They turned weapons at the ready, but noticed Eishun; partially petrified.

"Negi-kun, Sasori-kun, I can't believe that letting my guard down like that… now listen, I don't know who dropped the barrier; but be careful of the silver-haired boy…he is on a different level than you…" Eishun wanted to continue, but he was now a statue.

"Who could have?" Negi started but felt Sasori's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he is still alive… this 'spell' is temporary." Sasori felt the man's life force from the statue.

Negi and Setsuna nodded as they proceeded into the girl's bath. Inside they found the statues of Haruna, Kazumi and Nodoka as if running from something. Unbeknownst to them, Yue was calling for back up in the nearby forest. Sasori once again reassured Negi by telling him that the girls were still alive. Setsuna stared at Sasori on how he knew that, but another scream brought them to reality once more.

When they entered the other bath, they noticed Asuna on the ground naked, and a silver-haired boy disappearing into the water. As Negi and Setsuna attended to abused(?) Asuna, a new figure came in the room. The girl wearing the same clothes as Sasori walked up to the said man and began to whisper something. Setsuna and went on guard, but Sasori held up a hand and turned toward them.

"Meet my… younger sister: Sorin Akasuna" The said girl just stared at Sasori and giggled at his introductions.

"Hello, as he said I'm his younger sister Sorin! But I'll introduce myself later. We have to go! I know where that boy is going." Sorin pointed toward a far off platform.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Asuna got up and ran to get dressed.

As they began to run, Sasori gave Sorin a scroll. She looked at him funny before taking the scroll. The Trio was behind them and wondered what it was about. After five minutes of running, they ran into Chigusa, Fate, and well, several hundred demons.

"I've been waiting for you." Chigusa said with a laugh. "Thanks to the boy and ojou-sama here, (pats Konoka's head) I summoned these demons to play with you. Now my lovely minions, GET THEM!"

Fate simply walked away as Chigusa flew toward the platform with Konoka in tow; her mouth gagged.

"Tch, we just got summoned and we have to fight a group of kids?" one of the larger demons scoffed.

"It's an easy job. Let's get this over with." The tengu in the front drew his sword as the rest began to draw his/her weapons.

But before any of the demons could charge, Negi cast his wind barrier spell and the group looked at their options.

"This is a barrier of wind… it will only last us three minutes of respite. I suggest we form a plan." Negi suggested and Sasori smiled.

"I guess you work best under pressure…" Sasori said and ignored Negi's 'Wha?' stare. "I suggest we split up."

"I will stay and fight the demons as I specialize in exterminating demons." Setsuna told the group as she readied her blade.

"If Setsuna is staying, then I'll stay too." Asuna held her fan in a stance. "My brush CAN banish them with a swing anyway…"

"OK! Aniki, if you power Ane-san with your magic how long can you last?" Chamo threw in his thoughts.

"15 minutes at most…" Negi pondered on the thought.

"Then we will have to avoid the white-haired guy and go straight to save Konoka…" Chamo furrowed his brows as he continued to think.

"… I will go with Negi and Sorin can stay with the girls. Both of us could match any demon out there and hopefully deal with the white one." Sasori said as he drew a scroll.

"What do you mean?" Chamo, Negi asked as Sasori opened the scroll and placed his hands on the seal.

"I'll show you what a puppet master shinobi can do, boy. Now Sorin, don't get the Third destroyed." Sasori grinned in a way that scared the others.

"Sasori-nii-san, don't worry and save your student… I mean you can't lose face by losing to a boy…" Sorin jabbed as she drew the scroll Sasori gave her earlier.

"Let's do this." Negi said as he dispelled the barrier and cast a spell.

"WHITE LIGHTING!" From Negi's staff, lighting destroyed several demons clearing a path.

Negi quickly flew and was joined by Sasori who entered a tank like thing and joined him on the way to Chigusa. The demons turned toward the girls with bored looks.

"Asuna-san, if we fight calmly, we have more power than them combined. Just think of them as your average street punks." Setsuna said calmly as she drew her blade.

"I take it you were trying to comfort me? Thanks." Asuna jokingly said as she looked toward Sasori's 'sister'. "Aren't you going to draw a weapon or something?"

"No need, my weapon is … HERE!" Sorin opened a scroll and an all-too familiar puppet came out.

Then a free-for-all began. With Setsuna blocking most of the other demons, Asuna was simply dispelling the demons left and right with her fan. The demons drew back and had to comment.

"Oh, come on! I know that the Shinmei-Ryuu is our natural enemies, but that fan is not fair, AT ALL!" the kitsune demon yelled at their fellow comrades' demise.

"… How about that red-hair! That puppet is practically is untouchable! "The said puppet opened its mouth and shot kunais at high speed toward the demons talking. "Even the girl can level us without the puppet!"

"Hah! Too bad I like energetic girls… But do you guys think it's fashionable not to wear underwear?" As the lead demon said this, the entire battle halted. Sorin looked at Asuna and mouthed 'No underwear?'.

"I couldn't find any!" Asuna shouted as she ran from demons attempting to peek.

-Toward the platform-

Negi and Hiruko were staring at Kotarou Inugami as he blocked their path. While Negi and Kotarou began to argue, Hiruko stepped in.

"Negi-kun, go I will hold him off." Hiruko grabbed Negi and Chamo (the latter in Negi's shirt) and promptly threw him toward the platform. Kotarou turned to make chase, but was stopped by a giant shuriken. Hiruko looked at the thrower and found Kaede and Yue behind the tall girl.

_A ninja? This should be interesting…_

"Sasori-sensei, why are you in that armor-de gozaru?" Kaede asked the armor and the puppet master inside.

"I will explain later… now I see a dog whose bite is less than its bark…" Sasori commented as Kaede stepped forward.

"I see, then shall we, sensei?" Kaede replied as she eyed(?) the half demon.

"I don't know who you are, but stay out of my way! And nee-chan? I don't fight women!" Kotarou yelled as he simply stood there.

"You're name is Kotarou? You have chosen Negi-bozu as your rival. But do please throw your ideals away for now; I am stronger than Negi-bozu now- degozaru." Kaede said as she drew a kunai and got in a stance. "Koga Chuunin Kaede Nagase has arrived!"

…_CHUUNIN? Now there ARE ninjas over here, but not as common… this will be worth watching…_

Sasori quickly withdrew into the shadows taking a different path toward the platform calling the dean for back up from the academy. He made sure it was coming before he hung up and made Hiruko move as fast its limbs can move. He would have to wait to test this world's chuunin.

Meanwhile, Negi and Fate Averruncus were duking it out against each other, the latter beating the other into the ground almost literally. Only managing to get away to recover briefly. Then all the brilliant planning went to hell. With a bright flash of light, the deed was done. A giant summoning technique had been successfully performed using Konoka as a medium. Sasori landed on the lake shore behind the massive demon. He quickly noted that the demon was nowhere near the power of the one-tailed he had help capture. He noticed the summoner; Chigusa on its shoulder with bound Konoka. It was indeed difficult to tell how he should rescue Konoka until he noticed Setsuna and Asuna suddenly appearing via teleportation. Sasori smiled as he finally decided to use the eyes that he took of a certain person, he was blind for a time so his eyes would house 'its' power. Because of his affinity with puppets, he would not become blind by using this too.

_Time to see if it works… Madara… you were a fool enough to not hid your eye when I saw you…_

Sasori put chakra into his eyes and put Hiruko back in its scroll. He then proceeded _shoot_ his puppet arm at Chigusa.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like my demon? With this, I will have my revenge on the western mages once and for all! Now feel Sukuna's pow-" Chigusa was cut off by a rather 'hard' punch to the back of her head. "What the?"

Chigusa turned and catching the attention of everyone including Fate. Sasori stood in the water and had his eyes closed with his right arm missing. Immediately, Sukuna proceeded to punch Sasori. When the punch was about to connect, several things happened at once, Setsuna exposed her wings and flew toward Konoka, Negi and Asuna launched their attacks on to Fate, and Sasori opened his eyes. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan practically went in accordance with his hair. Aside from the matching fashion statement, Sasori was proud of gaining these eyes from Itachi and mixing it with some 'volunteered' blood. He looked at the Demon God and concentrated at its head. Just then, someone approached Fate with a nice meal of a punch in the stomach. Just as Evangeline appeared, the Demon God Sukuna's head disappeared from its body.

Everybody froze as the demon began to disappear from its lack of a head. Evangeline looked bewildered as she saw the new teacher walk toward her with a serious look. Just as he approached, Sorin appeared beside Negi and quickly assessed the situation. Just as Sasori was about to talk, he felt pain in his eyes. Sasori thought he was going to go blind, but saw that the eyes were changing in the water. His eyes began to spin at an impossible pace and stopped suddenly. When Sasori reopened his eyes, it looked strange. It seemed to be Itachi and Madara's Sharingan combined. His eyes bled as his eyes adjusted to the change. Konoka rushed over after making a pactio with Negi and healing him. Sasori got up as Sorin helped him up. Before Evangeline could ask who he really was, a stone lance appeared behind and was about to impale him in the heart.

Crack!

Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Kaede, Mana, Ku, and Konoka stared in disbelief as they saw Sorin take the hit and looked at the offender.

"Tch, that is one persistent girl… I can't believe she took the hit…?" Fate looked ever so slightly surprised as something grabbed him. He turned in time to look at Black Ant. The ribcage of the puppet closed and locked. That was enough. Iron sand blades emerged from Third which was floating next to Sasori. Two scythes cut the inside as all ten iron sand blades stabbed in wards.

"Karakuri Engeki: Iron Sand Impalement!" Both Sorin and Sasori said as the Black Ant sat there with ten blades sticking out.

As the rib of the puppet opened at Sorin's pinky movement, water leaked out.

"I see now, one of you isn't even… I will take my leave as I don't think I can win against such odds…" Fate disappeared into the water behind Black Ant.

As everyone rushed to Sorin, she simply pulled out the stone lance and crushed it with her bare hands. Everyone was bewildered other than Evangeline who just smirked at the girl.

"Sorin-san! Are you oka-" Konoka's words died at her throat. The girl's now shattered chest revealed a clean hole with an empty inside.

"Let us go back first… I will explain inside." Sasori told the girls as he put his puppets back into their respective scrolls. Nobody said anything as they headed back.

-Inside the KMA HQ-

Everyone (Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Setsuna, Ku, Kaede, Mana, and Chamo) sat facing Sasori and newly repaired Sorin.

"Now listen carefully, as I hate repeating things twice. I am from another world where shinobi or in your world; a ninja. I was killed in the other world by what you could say the good guys. Now you should know that I was a renegade shinobi in my world as I have killed and fought other shinobis from the Elemental Nations hunting me and my group: the Akatsuki." Sasori paused as Negi and most of them stared at him blankly. "When I was killed, I felt regret at underestimating my opponents and by killing so much for no reasons. Therefore, heaven decided to give me a second chance to repent my sins, and that is why I am here."

As Sasori finished, he noticed a hand raised by Kaede.

"Yes?" Sasori looked at Kaede as she lowered her hand to ask a question.

"If you are a shinobi, what do you fight with?" Kaede asked as she remembered him using almost no weapons.

"Puppets. I use puppets to fight." Sasori said as he drank his tea served by the former statue maids.

"Then you are a coward. Why would you use puppets when you could do the job yourself as a ninja?" Eva smirked as she asked her question.

"In my world, a shinobi can use any thing as a weapon. I use puppets to fight my opponents. They are my artwork, my kunai, and my life. Do not underestimate your allies or enemies." Sasori said as he did something with his fingers.

Evangeline's teacup spilled its hot contents on to her dress and slightly burned her. As Evageline quickly poured cold water as she glared at Sasori with hatred.

"…What did you do?" Asuna asked her question as Evangeline's cup rolled onto the floor.

Sorin stood up and walked forward as she drew her right arm sleeve.

"It's called chakra string. We shinobi use chakra to fight. From what I observed, Ku and Kaede used the physical force as Negi-kun and Eva-san use magical power. Chakra seems to be a mix of the two combined." Sorin explained as she made her chakra visible on her hand. "I am a split soul for Saori-nii-san. (Bewildered looks) Well, I'm a living doll with half of his soul."

Nobody said anything as Sorin pulled her entire right arm out of its socket and back with a pop.

"So that's what that doll was for…" Kazumi had entered the room.

"…yes. Sorin is my other half." Sasori sighed as he drank his tea.

"So she is technically your sister?" Konoka asked and received Sasori's nod. "Then we could be friends!"

Everybody looked at Konoka and the heavy atmosphere shattered as everybody began to laugh (except fuming Eva and Chachamaru looked curiously at Sorin). Nobody really cared that Sorin was a doll, but as another living being. Sasori smiled as he quietly left the room to capture a certain criminal.

-IN THE FOREST-

Chigusa cursed the redhead who had instantly killed Sukuna. She had to run, she knew if she could escape; she could restart her plans later. But her thoughts stopped as she saw Sasori in the clearing ahead with his new Sharingan.

"You! Because of you, I failed! I'm going to get yo-" Chigusa froze as a blade stabbed her in her outstretched hand.

Chigusa screamed in pain as more blades stabbed her in so many locations. SO many locations.

Sasori sighed as he willed the Sharingan off as Chigusa lay twitching on the floor. Her mind had snapped beyond recovery and was unconscious. Chachazero walked into the clearing and saw the lady she was supposed to capture.

"Oi, you do that to that lady?" the small puppet with a large knife asked Sasori.

"Yes" Sasori said simply as he carried the woman on his shoulder and Chachazero on top of the lady.

"Then we'll get along fine." Zero said as Sasori looked at the puppet and knew that the energy moving the puppet was Eva's own magic. He hated this world's puppetry. Period.

(Setsuna leaving nad joining again is canon… sorry…)

Please review!


	5. Training and New Friends? Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR NARUTO!

CHAPTER 4: APPRENTICES AND TRAINING PART 1

-Day after returning from Kyoto-

Sasori was in Evangeline's Diorama Sphere and he liked it. One hour outside equaled a day inside. He was going to like using this for his uses. Sorin had decided to bunk with Kazumi after making her joints hidden via advanced jutsu Sasori developed. She didn't have to eat, but had to put up a façade; so she ate very little in which inside her body, the chakra-based organs quickly turned the food into energy. But to the matter at hand, Tsukuyomi sat in a metal chair still unconscious. Next to her was former Chigusa as her mind had, well; shattered beyond recognition all in thanks to Sasori's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He didn't tell them of it to its abilities. He simply told KMA that he was going to reform her, in all likeness true. But he was going to 'implant' a new personality in the former criminal. The previous mind couldn't or for the lack of better words; never reform. The Sharingan did its job too well, but it was to gather his own team to fight for him and with him. But the swordswoman would require more persuasion. Nobody would miss Chigusa Amagasaki, but somehow Chigusa Amegarasaki would be welcomed into his team (Sasori yet does not know Negi's pactios). Sasori turned to Tsukuyomi and injected the antidote for the poison into her arm. She wouldn't walk for at least two weeks… the poison was far to spread out to heal quickly. Sasori beforehand had bolted both prisoners' chair down so they would fight back. He sat on a rather large table with an extravagant meal prepared by the castle's puppets (He hated magical puppets). He began to eat as Tsukuyomi came to.

"Ara? Ara ara? I smell something really good…" Tsukuyomi opened her eyes and felt stinging pains around all over her body as she tried to move. "Owwww….. My body feels like lead and it hurts…"

Sasori didn't say anything as he continued to eat. Tsukuyomi finally found the source of the smell in front of her exactly half a meter away on a huge table. She looked at Sasori and frowned.

"Ummm… Who are you?" Tsukuyomi asked as she tried to remember the strangely familiar man in front of her eating. "… AH! You're the cute guy who made that strange thing stab me!"

_Cute guy? I've been called everything, but this is a … definite first…_

"Marry ME!" Tsukuyomi grinned at Sasori who froze.

_Wha?_

Sasori had maintained his neutral look as he slowly wiped his mouth. He quietly grabbed a nearby knife and threw it at Tsukuyomi's hat which flew off her head and impaled it in a nearby pillar. She didn't even flinch. Instead she looked at him in a way that made his skin crawl and looked like she wanted to do him now and forever. Sasori patted his back for tying the girl with chains, ropes, and even solid iron bands. He got up and walked over to her as Tsukuyomi's awe-filled gaze followed him.

"Why should I?" Sasori asked calmly as he poured tea into two different cups. "Sugar?"

"No thank you!" Tsukuyomi eagerly refused the sugar and replied "I can see in your eyes, I can see immense amount of pain you could cause and that you beat me so easily. I swore to myself that when I get defeated by anybody, I will protect them with my life if I have to!" She explained as she accepted the tea with an extra-long straw.

…_That is by far the most ridiculous reason to marry somebody…_

Sasori sweatdropped and sighed deeply. He however, blushed inwards; he had never received such offer… Not even once… Sasori suddenly felt depressed. He had not felt this kind of emotions on the other world. Sasori sighed as he sat back down across the table from Tsukuyomi. She was staring at him now quizzically. Sasori then picked up a barbequed rib and took a bite in a careful manner so it would not get around his mouth. Immediately Tsukuyomi's attention turned to the piece of rib Sasori was holding and the cup of cold water he was holding. Before any comments were made, Tsukuyomi's stomach growled as she has not eaten in days. Sasori finally felt that he had the upper hand. He smiled for the first time that day or hour in the outside.

"I am sure you are hungry… Do you wish to eat?" Sasori asked the question that he was going to ask about 10 minutes earlier.

Tsukuyomi nodded without hesitation. Sasori began his questioning as soon as her eyes fell upon a rather large slab of meat in front of her.

-After one hour of questioning-

Sasori found out a little about the girl. She was only hired to protect Chigusa and the other boy, Fate. She also said something about joining Fate after, but abandoned the idea when she saw him. Currently, she was eating (ahem) four 10 inch plates worth of yakisoba and fried rice. Sasori occasionally handed her a cup of water so she wouldn't choke. As Tsukuyomi ate at a ravage pace, he turned his attention to Chigusa's currently mindless body. Her eyes were rolled upwards with her tongue hanging out (c'mon, her mind shattered from 72 hours of torture in her mind). He drew a scroll from his sleeve and began to read some notes he had made from the shinobi world. He had to create a new mind and create memories, it might seem cruel; but it had to be done so that he could further his power in this world.

"Tsukuyomi, what do I have to do for you to be loyal to me and follow me to the end?" Sasori asked as he began to write notes on how he should 'mold' Chigusa's new personality.

"Marry me." Tsukuyomi said without hesitation. She got up from her chair and began to walk over to Sasori.

Sasori in that instant felt a slight dread as the girl closed in on him cheerfully. He quickly held up a hand to stop her. Tsukuyomi stopped with a questioning look. She had explained that she no longer had interest in helping Fate or anybody IF Sasori married her.

"…Am I not good enough for you?" Tsukuyomi looked downcast as she began to cry bit by bit.

"NO! That's not it! It's just that it's far too sudden!" Sasori panicked for the first time in his life.

"Then there is no problem!" Tsukuyomi ignored and jumped onto Sasori. Right into his lips… Sasori froze as Tsukuyomi kissed him passionately.

When Tsukuyomi pulled back, her face was lit like a tomato. But her expression told Sasori otherwise. She had enjoyed it and basically for her, it was love on first sight… Sasori on the other hand, was trying to calm his racing heart. He had never felt such raging emotions ever. This was practically his first and probably not his last. He looked at Tsukuyomi, who had begun to … strip? Sasori quickly used chakra strings to grab her and threw her into the nearby pool. He then proceeded to shout to Tsukuyomi his proposal.

"If you can clean yourself up, I'll think about m-m-mar-marrying y-y-y-y-y-you! Don't make me repeat it!" Sasori thanked Kami that nobody saw his blushing face. When had he felt this kind of emotions…

He quickly shook himself and focused on Chigusa's mind. He took out an intricate seal that he had prepared beforehand and activated 'Tsukiyomi' (ARGH! I can't get the ability confused so the ability will be Tsukiyomi!) When he entered Chigusa's mind, he facepalmed at his handiwork. The mind was in no shape to recover naturally. It would require a mental backbone, or a specific goal to stabilize a shattered mind as this. He quickly began to mold the former charm-user's mind into that of a kunoichi. She would become his assistant and use one of his other corpse's abilities. Namely one bomber.

She wouldn't have his mindset, but his abilities. He made sure those accursed mouths not to appear in her hands, because it would be a little weird (wait, did I say little? I meant EXTREMELY weird). She would have to mold the clay I her mouth and then use her hands to mold them. He then proceeded to balance the two energy sources inside Chigusa's body forming chakra. She would have to train with it to properly use chakra and the clay that Deidara used to bomb the hell out of his enemies. Sasori entered the real world once again as Chigusa's mind finally began to recover. She would protect anybody that is in class 3-A that would associate themselves with Negi or Sasori. That was to be her goal and stabilizing agent for her new mind.

Unknown to Sasori, Tsukuyomi entered the dining hall quietly. She found a beautiful pink dress that showed her stomach and one of her legs up to the thigh. She had her sword tied to her waist and her short sword tied to her right forearm. She quietly snuck up behind a bust Sasori and hugged him. Sasori fell of his chair as Tsukuyomi partially tackled him with her 'hug' and nearly broke his nose as his face hit the marble floor.

"So will you marry me?" Tsukuyomi whispered seductively as she turned Sasori over.

Sasori began to sweat bullets as his mind began to race at impossible speeds. Tsukuyomi brought her face closer to Sasori and kissed him once more. When she pulled back again, Sasori's mouth stayed open in shock. Both of them felt someone approaching and Sasori panicked as Tsukuyomi grinned in satisfaction.

"Can you get off?" Sasori whispered as he struggled to budge Tsukuyomi with no success.

"If you marry me." Tsukuyomi grinned in satisfaction as she knew she was going to get her 'prize'

"All right! All right! I will, so please get off me!" Sasori panicked as the footsteps approached the dining room rather quickly.

Tsukuyomi got off Sasori as the Dining Hall's doors opened. Chachamaru stepped in and handed Sasori a letter and said, "From the Dean". She then turned and left.

Sasori opened the letter and sighed a relief. It was something he had been waiting for other than this… fiasco. Tsukuyomi was… well, finally smiling normally as she sat on the chair Sasori was sitting moments before. She was looking at Chigusa's now stable face as she seemed sleeping.

"So what's going to happen to Chigusa-san here?" Tsukuyomi finally noticing her former employer and poking her to see if she was awake.

"Her mind was shattered by me with a power I had. So I remolded her mind with a new personality and new powers… Which reminds me…" Sasori extracted a scroll from his sleeves and opened it. It had the word 'Katsu' on the scroll. He knew he was going to regret doing this.

-Two hours Later (Outside the Resort) -

Sasori was heading toward a classroom that he had requested with a certain class that he wanted to teach for quite some time. As he entered the classroom, he noticed only a few of class 3-A's students there. Asuna, Konoka, Ako, Chao, Hakase, and Kaede sat in the Art room as Sasori entered his own class.

Sasori was going to enjoy his job as a teacher…

**Please Review! Also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OC… But wait for Part 2 out of four! I know… But I do need some pairing ideas and even custom puppets that Sasori should use and/or make soon. I'm really eager for suggestions on pairings!**


End file.
